Mein Bett, dein Bett
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Schwarz in der Schweiz. Doch was hat Farfi von dem Urlaub? Und was macht Ville Valo in seinem Zimmer? Beendet mit ~Chapter 2~
1. Mein Bett, dein Bett 1

Mein Bett, dein Bett ~* Teil 1 *~  
  
Vampirekiss schaut sich ein wenig verunsichert die 1 oder 2 Leser an: Ehm.... Mal was anderes *räusper* ich wage mich langsam an die... etwas schwierigeren Charaktere wie ihr vielleicht merken werdet. Es ist also nicht mehr so eine schöne, kleine, rosarote Welt. Hmm... das Paring wird wie gesagt Ville X Farfi sein... Es ist noch nicht viel davon zu sehen, aber es ist ja auch mehr eine Art "kurze Romanze" *räusper* oder so was. Es werden wohl nur 2 Teile (ich bemühe mich darum). Danke für das Beta *Nuri knuddel*  
  
Nuri-Hasi sagt: *grins* Feeeertig! Kawaii, aber dieses Pairing *schüttel* ok ok Farf ist auch nur ein Mensch ne ^^` Hab dir lieb kleines  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Das war das Ende. Eigentlich könnte er ja schon mal den Leichenwagen bestellen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er das hier nicht überleben würde. Crawford ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken, welche er über/auf dem Lenkrad seines Wagens verschränkt hatte. Resigniert schnaufte er und stellte den Motor ab. "Warum stehen wir?" Schuldig tippte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter. Er reagierte nicht, keine Lust. Das war zugegebenermaßen recht selten, doch nach einer siebenstündigen Autofahrt mit den 4 unerträglichsten Personen (außer Weiß) die er kannte (Anzumerken ist, das er eigentlich keine anderen Personen näher kennt, bis auf seine Teamkollegen) , war er soweit, dass er ein Taxi nehmen wollte. Nagi wühlte sich durch die Karten, immer darauf bedacht Schuldig soweit es ging auf Abstand zu halten. Eben genannter hielt so ein Zusammensein mit Nagi auf so engen Raum, und auch noch für längere Zeit, für den perfekten Zeitpunkt ihr kollegiales Verhältnis etwas zu vertiefen.  
  
Von all dem unbeeindruckt saß Farfarello auf dem Beifahrersitz und schaltete sich fröhlich durch die ausländischen, und somit unverständlichen, Radiosender. Wer war auf die dumme Idee gekommen von Berlin mit dem Auto bis in die Schweiz zu fahren? Crawford warf tödliche Blicke durch den Innenspiegel zu der Person mit dem zerwühlten, unauffällig orangem Haar. Seinetwegen waren sie überhaupt in diesem... Land. Er mochte Deutschland nicht. Nicht das sein Nationalbewusstsein sich da etwa meldete, nein, er mochte es nicht, weil die Deutschen es zugelassen hatten, das so etwas wie Schuldig nach Japan durfte. Farfarello fing an zu grinsen. Crawford beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. War es die deutsche Luft die einen dazu brachte, so zu grinsen? Er sollte besser die Luft anhalten bis sie hier raus waren. nur zur Sicherheit. Aus dem Radio klang Marilyn Manson. Das Schwarz-Oberhaupt seufzte. Es gab schlimmeres. Ach so, falls es noch nicht alle mitbekommen haben: Sie standen im Stau. Zwar hat er den Typen aus dem Radio nicht ganz verstanden, aber es hatte sich wie ein ziemlich langer Stau angehört. Der Fahrer grummelte, denn irgendwie war es zu ruhig.  
  
Er hob sein schwarzes Haupt und warf einen Blick nach hinten. Nagi tippte auf seinem Laptop und Schuldig... hing sabbernd an der Scheibe und schlief. 2 waren also für die nächste Zeit beschäftigt, blieb nur noch der Irre. Komisch... Crawford beobachtete ihn wieder. Sein Beifahrer saß ruhig in seinem Sitz, den Kopf leicht an die Scheibe gelehnt, die Hände gefaltet auf seinem Schoß. /Er hat doch nicht schon wieder eine Sekte im Internet gefunden, oder?/ leicht verfiel er ins Grübeln. Doch er besaß nicht die richtige Fähigkeit um das zu prüfen. Es war nichts schlimmes, sonst hätte er es gesehen. Aber er würde schon gerne wissen was dieses kranke Hirn so dachte, oder ob es überhaupt so krank war, wie er immer annahm.  
  
Es ging ein Stück weiter... um genau zu sein: 2 Meter. Schuldig schrak kurz hoch, wechselte seine Schlafposition und war daraufhin schon wieder im Traumland. Schön für ihn, nicht ganz so schön für Nagi, denn der Deutsche hatte sich einen bequemeren Platz gesucht. Den Kopf auf des Jüngeren Beine gebettet, schien es sich gleich doppelt so gut zu schlafen, denn er fing an zu schnarchen. Nagi grummelte, stellte dann aber seinen Laptop auf den Kopf des Schlafenden und arbeitete weiter (was immer er auch tat).  
  
Crawford wühlte in der Kühltasche, welche zwischen Farfarellos Beinen stand. Den Iren schien das nicht zu interessieren, denn er blickte nur weiterhin stumm aus der Scheibe. Als der Ältere ihm eine Flasche Wasser hinhielt und ihn fragend anblickte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Stattdessen zückte er ein Messer und beugte sich zu seinem "Anführer" herab. Dieser atmete auf, als sein Gegenüber nur nach einem Apfel griff. Der Ire fing sogleich an, die Frucht zu schälen und in kleine Stücke zu zerteilen. Während er den Saft von der Klinge leckte, schweiften seine Blicke wieder nach draußen. Im Wagen gegenüber saß ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht 8 Jahre, und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Als das Gör dann auch noch anfing Grimmassen zu schneiden und die klebrigen Finger (durch die geöffnete Scheibe) in einer unverkennbaren Geste zu ihm ausstreckte, lächelte Farfarello nur matt.  
  
Mit dem Messer schnitt er ein Kreuz in seine Zunge, um diese dann gegen die Scheibe zu pressen, sodass darauf eine Blutspur in besagter "Schnittform" zurück blieb. Der Jung im Auto gegenüber zog seine Arme zurück und sah der Aktion etwas verunsichert zu. Der Irre ließ unterdessen die Scheibe seiner Tür runter. Genüsslich leckte er abermals die Klinge des Messers ab, nur dass dieses mal eine andere Art Saft daran klebte. Angeekelt verfolgte der Achtjährige das Geschehen. Als Farfarello dann blitzschnell Arm und Oberkörper durch das geöffnete Fenster streckte, mit dem Messer nach den Jungen ausholend, zog sich dieser ebenso schnell in das Innere des Autos zurück. Der Fahrer des fremden Wagens, seines Zeichen wohl gestresster Vater, warf einen Blick zu dem immer noch halb aus dem Auto hängenden Farfarello, schloss das Fenster seines Sohnes (Oh Wunder der Technik) und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf.  
  
Als Crawford wieder anfuhr, da es anscheinend mehr als nur 2 Meter weiter ging, hing sein Beifahrer immer noch aus dem Fenster und beobachtete fasziniert wie das Blut von seiner Zunge eine Spur auf der Autobahn hinterließ. Einige Stunden später, es war inzwischen Nacht geworden, jagte das Schwarz Oberhaupt den "Einsatzwagen" über die nahezu freie Autobahn. Nagi war eingeschlafen, was Schuldig natürlich dazu genutzt hatte, ein wenig näher zu diesem zu rücken. Da der Jüngste wohl tief und fest zu schlafen schien, hatte dieser nicht mitbekommen wie der Deutsche den Kopf Nagis, als wäre es irgend eine kostbare Frucht, auf seine Beine gebettet hat. Nun blickte er auf selbigen hinab und strich abwesend durch die braunen Haare, in unregelmäßigen Abständen Seufzer ausstoßend. Der andere Kranke (Schuldig war eindeutig Liebes-krank), also der nicht so schlimme Fall, schlief wohl auch. Die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum gelegt und den Kopf darin vergraben, in dieser Position verharrte Farfarello schon seit einer Zeit bewegungslos. Crawford fragte sich, ob das anatomisch überhaupt korrekt war was da ablief, aber solange es ruhig war und er ungehindert das Gaspedal benutzen konnte, war es ihm egal. Als Nagi seinen Kopf hob und die Augen aufschlug blickte er in die blau- grünen von Schuldig. Irgendwie schienen diese ganz seltsam zu funkeln. Dann sah er das für Schuldig viel zu seichte Lächeln auf dessen Lippen und zog die Stirn etwas kraus. Sehr auffällig! "Geht es dir gut?" Auf Nagis Frage hin vertiefte sich das Lächeln etwas. "Du schmatzt so niedlich wenn du schläfst!" Schuldigs Augen fixierten ihn immer noch. "Dir geht es definitiv nicht gut." Schnell erhob sich der Jüngst und rückte wieder in seine Ecke.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da." Crawford unterbrach eine "Nachrück-Aktion" des Deutschen. Es dämmerte schon. Farfarello entfaltete sich ebenfalls und sah sich um. Am Rand der Straße lag Schnee. Ebenso alle Bäume in der näheren Umgebung und auch die Berge in der Ferne schimmerten Weiß. "Weiß?" Crawford grummelte auf die Frage des Iren hin. "Ja, ich weiß... ich meine... also... Dieser Umstand ließ sich nicht vermeiden." Er räusperte und strich sich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Schnee... ist nun mal w.. so." Im Innenspiegel sah er Schuldig grinsen und auch der Jüngere daneben musste sich ein solches verkneifen. Der Irre jedoch starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Beim nächsten Mal würde er nur Farfarello mitnehmen... Dieser war doch um einiges geeigneter als Reisebegleitung, als die grinsenden Turteltauben da hinten. //Du bist nur neidisch!// tönte es sofort im Kopf des Ober-Schwarzen. Den Kommentar ignorierend fuhr dieser den doch etwas schmalen Weg zur Hotelanlage empor. Zufrieden und erleichtert parkte er vor dem Haupteingang. Und wie es sich gehörte betrat er allen voran das Foyer der 4 Sterne-Anlage. Während Crawford mit der älteren Dame an der Rezeption die Formalitäten erledigte, stand Farfarello unbeteiligt und stumm hinter diesem. Schuldig folgte Nagi, während dieser sich die Bildersammlung in der Eingangshalle besah. Mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand wollte Crawford sich aufmachen, den anderen die schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen. Nach dem ersten schwungvollen Schritt stieß er mit Farfarello zusammen.  
  
"Wir haben nur 3 Zimmer." Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. Crawford sprach weiter: "...Ich habe ein Einzelzimmer. Die anderen Beiden sind Doppelzimmer." Er sah zu Schuldig, dann zu dem Irren. Schuldig hob, abwehrend die Hände. "Nob, nicht mit ihm! Das kannst du vergessen! Egal wie schön Blut auf Schnee aussieht, nicht mit dem da! Wenn ich hier sterbe, dann durch ne Lawine!" Zur Unterstützung seiner Aussage legte er einen Arm um Nagi und zog ihn mit sich, ein Stück weiter weg von dem Irren. Nagi seufzte und sah seinen "Anführer" dann an, nickte kaum merklich. Dieser räusperte sich. "Nun, ist vielleicht auch besser so." Dann wandte er sich an Farfarello und gab diesem einen Schlüssel. Ohne weitere Reaktionen ging dieser zum Fahrstuhl und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zimmer. Die wenigen Leute, die ihm auf den Gängen entgegen kamen ignorierten ihn entweder oder blieben stehen bis er vorbei war. 127... Da war er. Der Käfig für die nächsten 8 Tage.  
  
Nachdem der die Tür von innen geschlossen hatte, ließ er sich an dem dunklen Holz hinunter rutschen. Wieso war er eigentlich hier? Zu "Hause" war es mindestens genauso langweilig wie hier... nur dass er hier Massen an Menschen um sich hatte, die nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Selbst seine "Freunde" haben sich von ihm absetzt. Nicht dass das weiter schlimm war. Nein, sicherlich nicht. Er war das gewohnt. Aber... wieso haben sie ihn dann nicht gleich da gelassen, wo sie hergekommen waren? Was änderten denn Bitte ein großes Bett und Samtvorhänge an einem Käfig, wenn der Inhalt doch gleich blieb? Der Ire sah sich um und starrte wie benommen durch die großen Fenster in die Sonne. Es war zu hell. Und dann auch noch der ganze Schnee.... Wie haben die sich das gedacht? Von einem Loch in einen goldenen Käfig als eine Art Abwechslung für 8 Tage? Grummelnd kroch er auf allen vieren durch das Zimmer, von Fenster zu Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. Schon viel besser. Dunkelheit war er gewohnt.  
  
Auf einem Sessel in einer Ecke ließ er sich nieder, rollte sich wieder zusammen. Ein kleines Messer brachte ein wenig Heimatgefühl mich sich. Als er es über seine Haut und durch diese hindurch gleiten ließ, war es schon wieder fast so dunkel und kalt wie in seinem "zu Hause". So würde er es aushalten. Er durfte nur keine Spuren hinterlassen... hier würde man es ihm übel nehmen. Es war ja schließlich nicht sein Heim, also musste er seinen Blutdurst ein wenig zurückhalten. Resigniert verstrich er das Blut auf seinem Arm, fuhr immer wieder durch die Wunde. Das der Schlaf ihn übermannte nahm er nicht wirklich war, denn in seinen Träumen sah er nichts anderes: Sich selbst in einem Käfig. nur das Messer war größer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 1 *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nun, ihr wisst: Reviews sind immer gern gesehen!  
  
Byebye Vampirekiss  
  
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu www.vampierekiss.de.vu 


	2. Mein Bett, dein Bett 2

Mein Bett, dein Bett 

~* Teil 2 *~ 

Vampirekiss winkt: hier nun endlich die 2. Hälfte zu dieser kurzen Geschichte. Liest das überhaupt jemand? *s* Habe ich alle verjagt? Lag es an Ville oder an mir? ^-^ Hmmm... keine Angst, ich kehre ja bald wieder mit den "normalen" Charakteren zurück... Bis dahin: viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

(Ich liebe es Geschichten zu beenden! Sehr erleichternd.. aber leider fange ich genauso gerne immer wieder welche an *ss*.. und ich glaub, ich fange mehr an, als ich beende... *räusper*) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn hochschrecken. Wer wollte denn da was von ihm? Hat sich da wer verlaufen? Träge erhob er sich und schleppte sich mehr oder weniger motiviert bis zur Tür. Kaum hatte er diese einen Spalt bereit geöffnet, flog ihm das gute Stück auch schon entgegen. Jemand hatte es wohl sehr eilig in sein Zimmer zu kommen und schob deshalb von außen das Stück Holz mit einer ziemlichen Wucht in das Zimmer. Farfarello bekam das Brett an den Kopf und flog rückwärts ins Zimmer, auf den Boden. Von dort aus beobachtete er wie sich ein junger Mann in das Zimmer schob. Seine Haare waren wohl von Natur aus mit Locken durchzogen und einige wilde Strähnen hingen ihm im Gesicht. Soweit der Ire das erkennen konnte, gingen die Haare vorn bis zu den Ohren, hinten scheinen sie ein wenig länger zu sein. Der junge Mann... Nun vielleicht nicht ganz jung... 25 schätzungsweise, schloss hastig dir Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich etwas außer Atem dagegen. "Puh... das war knapp. Danke... ehm..." Farfarello sah den Eindringling von unten an, fasste sich nebenbei an die Stirn und leckte dann die blutbeschmierten Finger genüsslich, langsam ab. Der Eindringling hob nur die Augenbrauen und setzte dann an, etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er los legen konnte, wand sich der Ire von ihm ab und krabbelte den Weg zurück, durch das Zimmer, zu dem Sessel auf dem er zuvor geschlafen hatte. Dort rollte er sich wieder zusammen. 

"Willst du gar nicht wissen was ich hier will?" Farfi öffnete seine Augen kurz, sah den anderen abschätzend an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Der Fremde kam einige Schritte weiter in das Zimmer rein und setzte sich dann auf das Bett. "Wenn ich störe gehe ich auch sofort wieder. Darf ich rauchen?" Farfarello horchte auf. Da wollte jemand seine Gesundheit ruinieren... das durfte er nicht verpassen. Wenn Schuldig in ihrer Wohnung rauchte, hielt sich der Ire immer unauffällig in dessen nähe auf und zog den Qualm in seine Lungen. Er nickte und ließ seinen Blick dann fragend auf dem Fremden ruhen. "Hast du einen Namen?" fragte er den jungen Mann mit den lockigen Haaren. "Ja, hab ich. Du auch?" Der Eindringling lachte dunkel und rau. Der Ire konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er mochte es und deshalb erhob er sich, um sich dem anderen aufs Bett zu setzen. Er beobachtete die Rückenansicht, während sich der andere eine Zigarette hervor holte und sie hastig ansteckte. Grübelnd sah der Irre die Schachtel an, als ihm ebenso ein Glimmstängel angeboten wurde. "Ich heiße Ville." "Wielle?" Wieder erklang das dunkle Lachen des anderen. "Ja, so ähnlich... Ville mit V. Und wie darf ich dich nennen, mein edler Retter?" Der Irre hob eine Augenbraue und legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. "....Retter?" Suchend sah er sich im Zimmer um, konnte aber nichts finden, was er mit dieser Bezeichnung assoziierte. "Klar. Wenn du deine Zimmertür nicht geöffnet hättest, wär ich wahrscheinlich von den Geiern zerrissen worden." Farfarello legte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und rutschte etwas näher an den Fremden heran. Dieser pustete den Zigarettenqualm ungeachtet in die Luft. "...Vögel..." grübelte Farfarello. Das war das Einzige, was ihm bei dem Wort Geier einfiel. "Nein: Fans, Reporter ...die ganzen Irren eben." Jetzt musste Farfi grinsen. Wenn sein Fremder Freund wüsste, auf wessen Bett er saß. 

Immer noch grinsend ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen, mit dem Kopf in die Richtung von... Ville, mit V. Er rutschte weiter in diese Richtung bis sein Kopf schließlich über dem Rand des Bettes hinaus ragte, und er ihn hängen lassen konnte. Von Dort beobachtete er den Fremden. Er fand ihn lustig und auf eine ihm fremde Art und Weise sehr interessant. Die rechte Hand des Fremden (wenn man das von Ville aus sieht), mit welcher er die Zigarette hielt, lag auf dessen Oberschenkel. Interessiert begutachtete er das schwarze Herz auf der Innenseite des Handgelenks (Anm.: Es ist doch da, oder? Weil auf der anderen Seite ist ja der ganze Arm "bemalt"!?!). Ohne zu überlegen nahm er die Hand, zog sie zu sich ran, um sich das genauer zu betrachten. Dass die Asche der Zigarette gradewegs auf den Teil seiner Brust fiel, die nicht von dem dünnen Oberteil bedeckt war, merkte er gar nicht. Auch bekam er nicht mit, wie Ville zuckte, als sein Retter plötzlich nach seiner Hand griff. 

"Hey... pass doch auf! Scheiße..." Verständnislos sah er Farfi an. "Sag mal, tut das nicht weh?" Farfarello sah sein Gegenüber an, dann warf er einen Blick auf die nun nicht mehr glimmende Asche auf seiner Haut. "Nein... das tut es nie." "Nein?" Der Ire konnte zwar nicht fühlen, dass die Reste der Zigarette einen roten Fleck hinterließen, aber die Finger, die nun ziemlich sanft über diesen Punkt strichen, merkte er sehr wohl. Er sah ihm, Ville, ins Gesicht und war fasziniert von dem leicht geöffneten Mund und den unmerklich geweiteten Augen, welche auf den Brandfleck sahen. Als ihn wenige Momente später, das Lächeln des Fremden Mannes traf, zuckte kurz eine Schmerzwelle in seinen Schläfen. Der Ire krümmte sich leicht und kniff die Augen zusammen angesichts dieses unbekannten Gefühls. Rasch ließ er sich vom Bett rutschen und orientierte sich dann in dem Raum. Unsicher, den Kopf tief in den Schultern verzogen und mit einer Hand an der Wand als Stütze schlurfte er der Badezimmertür entgegen. Auf seinen ungebetenen Gast, welcher nun verwirrt auf dem Bett saß und immer noch die Zigarette in der Hand hielt, achtete er nicht weiter. 

Im Bad ließ er sich am Boden der Duschkabine nieder, mit einer Hand die Wasserzufuhr öffnend. Nachdem das kalte Wasser eine Weile auf ihn nieder geprasselt war, zog er eine kleine, aber wohl geschärfte Klinge aus einem seiner Stiefel. Fahrig und hastig entledigte sich Farfarello seiner Kleidung, schiss sie einfach aus der geöffneten Duschkabine auf die sauberen, weißen Fliesen des Badezimmers. Wenig beruhigend wirkte sich der erste kleinere Schnitt an seiner Schulter auf den Iren aus. Erst als ein deutlich rot gefärbter Wasserlauf dem Abfluss entgegen lief beruhigte sich sein Atem etwas. Er lächelte als er Blut auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte. Die Assoziation des gefärbten Duschwassers mit einem Kirschsaft-Wasserfall ließ ihn kichern. Etwas ungelenkt griff er nach der Regulation der Wassertemperatur. Das nun heiße Wasser kribbelte in den Wunden, schien sie noch stärker auszuspülen als das kalte zuvor. Noch eine weile beobachtete er genüsslich lächelnd wie sein Lebenssaft sich mit dem Wasser mischte und davon gespült wurde. Als sich seine Augenlieder senkten, konnte er sich nur noch zusammenrollen und auf dem Boden der Duschkabine auf die Bewusstlosigkeit warten. Der Finne unterdessen hatte sich nur wenig bewegt. 30 Minuten und einige Zigaretten später entschloss er sich, nach dem anderen zu sehen. Er wollte wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Als ihm der Wasserdampf entgegenkam, wollte er schon wieder die Tür mit einem "Entschuldigung" schließen. Die Gestalt unter dem Wasserstrahl ließ ihn jedoch schließlich anders handeln. Die Temperaturen im Bad glichen einer Sauna, irgendwo im tropischen Regenwald und ähnlich aufgeheizt war der erschlaffte Körper, als er versuchte Farfarello in ein Handtuch zu wickeln. Die Wunden hatten schon vor einer Weile aufgehört zu bluten, doch durch die Bewegung öffneten sich einige und färbten das weiße Handtuch in einem tiefen Rot. Orientierungslos lief Ville eine Weile mit dem Bündel in seinen Armen im Zimmer herum. 

Als Farfi schließlich vor ihm auf dem Bett lag besah er sich den geschundenen Körper genauer. Neben den zahlreichen offenen und neuen Wunden fuhr er andächtig über die Vielzahl der Narben auf der blassen Haut. Vorsichtig strich sein Finger über die neuere Wunde an der Wange des Bewusstlosen vor ihm. Das Blut an seinem Finger verstrich er, wie in Hypnose, auf den Lippen des Iren. Erschrocken zuckte Ville zurück als sein "Patient" plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte. Gebannt sah er dem Geschehen zu. Der Finne schloss die Augen, als er sich zur Wange seines Retters hinabbeugte, und dort mit der Zunge abermals über den frischen Schnitt strich. Dann ließ er seine Zunge über die Lippen des für ihn eigentlich fremden Mannes wandern. Überraschenderweise kam ihm dort Farfarellos Zunge entgegen und ließ ihn so schnell nicht wieder los. Während des einnehmenden Kusses, ließ Ville seine Hand über den entblößten Oberkörper gleiten. Am Bauchnabel verweilte er einige Zeit um die dortige Haut ein wenig zu necken, ohne jedoch frische Schnitte wieder zu öffnen. 

Der Ire war überrannt von der Zärtlichkeit dieser wenigen Berührungen und keuchte leicht auf als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. Irritiert beobachtete er seinen Gast, wie dieser sich seines Oberteils entledigte, sich ihm dann wieder zuwand, um sich schließlich ganz auf Farfarello zu legen. Abermals keuchte er, doch weniger unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht, als auf Grund des Drucks, der plötzlich auf seine erwachende Erregung ausgeübt wurde. Abschätzend sah er in das Gesicht Villes, welches ihm ungewohnt nahe war. Der Andere hatte sich mit den Armen zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes abgestützt, sodass das kleine Metallkreuz an Villes Kette kühl auf der Haut des Iren zu liegen kam. Erneut trafen sich ihre Münder, doch war es dieses mal an dem Irren, für den Blutgeschmack zu sorgen: tastend arbeitete er sich an den fremden Lippen entlag und biss schließlich hinein. Der Körper auf ihm zuckte kurz, vertiefte den Kuss dann jedoch unter der Einwirkung des eigenen Blutes. Farfarello wusste zwar nicht um was es hier ging, aber die ganze Sache gefiel ihm irgendwie. Forschend ließ er seine Hände kurz über den Rücken des auf ihm Liegenden gleiten, legte sie dann jedoch wieder auf dem Bett ab. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Ville schien auch gar nicht auf die Bewegungen des anderen aus zu sein. Langsam schob er sich an dem nackten Körper hinab, jedoch nicht ohne genügend an entsprechenden Stellen zu pausieren. Hals, Schlüsselbein, Bauchnabel und alles was dazwischen lag, bekamen jedoch weniger Aufmerksamkeit als die zahlreichen Narben und noch offenen Schnitte. Farfarello räkelt sich wohlig, als der andere an einer Wunde saugte, bis er etwas des fremden Blutes bekam. 

Ähnliches tat Ville dann auch beim "Zentrum der Lust" des sich unter ihm windenden Körpers, nur das Blut hier nicht sein Ziel war. Gequält stöhnte Farfarello auf, als er die Fingernägel, die noch zusätzlich über seinen Körper "strichen", spürte. Der Gedanke an Folter schoss in sein Hirn und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es liebte, fast so sehr wie seine Messer. Nur, dass diese Art der Folter nicht so eine Sauerei machte. Nachdem ihn eine Welle überrollte und sich ungewollt ein Geräusch des Entzückens löste, sah er schwer atmend an sich hinab. Er beobachtete wie Ville genüsslich alle Spuren beseitigte. Nun ja, jedenfalls war die Sauerei nicht so groß. Knurrend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. 

Als er das nächste mal erwachte, war die Wärme an seiner Seite verschwunden. Ville war dabei sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen (Oben rum war er schon wieder bekleidet) und lächelte leicht, als er Farfis Blicke bemerkte. Dieser sah ihm nach, bis der Fremde schließlich mit einer Kusshand und dem Klicken des Türschlosses verschwand. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder. 

Abermals kam er aus seinem Dämmerzustand in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als er eine Stimme vernahm. Grübelnd musterte Farfarello den anderen, der an seinem Bett stand, bis er schließlich stark grinsend zu Crawford aufsah. "Folter, ..." vernahm dieser.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~* Ende *~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TADAAA... FOLTER!!! *große Augen mach* der arme Braddy.... 

Bye Bye 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu ------------------- www.goetterhimmel.de.vu 


End file.
